


Court

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Violence, Courtier Lance (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: But it was too late —His heart was already broken from a long time now, because when he thought that he finally would have his long-pining feelings be requited, even in a more carnal way instead of romantic, his hopes crumbled in front of him when Keith started ignoring him. He hated feeling guilty so for a long time he blamed him for not approaching when he could, for not calling him every night to his rooms and take him when he had every power to do so. But he always knew the problem was him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613635
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Court

**Author's Note:**

> So, another story with a second part soon!

“No, and that’s final.” 

He heard him laugh behind him, and he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. 

“You know you can’t refuse,” he said, walking closer and stopping just behind him, his chest grazing his back. 

“I’ve said no, Lotor,” he scoffed, turning his face away from him to try and keep his dignity, “So yes: I can refuse.” 

Lotor hummed softly, thinking, and he felt his hand touching the side of his hip and waist, slowly going up and down. 

“I believe you’re a royal courtier,” he murmured over his ear, his fingers playing with the silk hanging from his clothes, “The Prince’s, if we’re meant to be specific.” 

His hands curled into fists, angered by the mention of the dear Prince, who had not put a finger on him and hardly had given him a word ever since he ranked up to courtier. Supposedly he had gone up in his rank exclusively for the prince because he had been seen disinterested in any of the other courtiers, the king thinking that maybe a familiar face would make his interest to bloom. 

But it seemed like it had only vanished the friendship they have forged through years in the castle from overnight. 

And now, a few months in on his new life as a courtier, he had bitterly learnt that not only he had to court the Prince that ignored him as if they have never met, but that he had to positively respond to every courting the King’s guests offered. It was something he already knew, but he had not taken that much worry since most of them did not spare him a glance with so many other courtiers in the castle. 

But with that guest in particular he had had problems before, even when he wasn’t a courtier yet. 

“Of course, if you would feel more comfortable, we could invite Prince Keith to be present,” he continued, his other hand now sliding up his chest and his face hiding in the crook of his neck to leave a kiss there, “Even to be part of it. I don’t have problems with sharing.” 

His blood boiled in ire, wanting to pull away from his wandering hands and run away the fastest way possible. But he knew that hitting a guest, punching Lotor, Prince of the Galra Empire, would bring consequence that he won’t get out alive from. 

“Unless,” he continued shifting closer and sighing in his ear, trying to turn on something that wasn’t there, “you have a problem with the Prince.” 

He tensed before he could help it, noticing in that moment that what he tried to provoke was wrath and not lust. He had been poked like that too many times, subtle but certain, and the only difference this time was that his discretion had been left behind. 

“What.” 

“You know,” he murmured, hands grabbing his hips and crotch rubbing against his backside, “Does he not do you as you wish? Is he rough in bed? Does he neglect you and doesn’t let you come?” 

He felt his nails dig on his palms, keeping him from moving and making a mistake. 

“Or is it that he hasn’t touched you?” 

He tightened his jaw, teeth grinding, and he laughed against his ear. 

“Ah, now I get it,” he said with an amused tone, hands starting to wander with more precision, “So that is how it is.” 

He gasped when he felt his touch searching through his clothes, deliberately caressing areas nobody but him had touched. 

“That’s what you need then,” he sighed on his neck, trailing wet kisses on it and making a chill go through his spine, “A night with me to free all the tension from your body.” 

He palmed down his thigh, making him jump and getting closer to him, and his hands grasped his wrists, now trying to fight against the hold. 

“What are you...” 

“A little fun won’t hurt you, honey,” he whispered over his ear, lips grazing the arch of it, “I assure you’d relax then.” 

“Lotor...” He tried to pull away his arms and shifting away, but he was a lot stronger than him. 

“And it’s your job; two birds with one stone, am I wrong?” 

That sent bitterness to his heart —he was acutely aware that he hadn’t been doing his job as a courtier, most of the other adults in the council preferring to call to their chambers to other courtiers and leaving very clear that they didn’t want him. He was too young and inexpert. He was practically new in this and all of them wanted someone else with more time in the job or experience in any other way. Maybe Keith too... 

“Let go of me, Lotor,” he requested quietly, his eyes prickling and tearing up, but Lotor just hummed. 

“Believe me I’ll make it good for you,” he assured in a mutter, turning him for them to be face to face, hands around his waist and keeping him in his space despite how he tries to push away from his chest, “I wouldn’t tire of giving you pleasure.” 

He tried harder to pull away when his attempts were in vain, and Lotor’s hands suddenly caught his wrists, holding them against the wall and easily pinning him. 

“And do not worry, darling,” he whispered on his cheek, “You’ll learn a thing or two to get the attention of your dear Prince.” 

Pain went sharp through his chest, his racing heartbeat deafening him, and every will to fight went away with a quiet sob. Lotor kissed his neck tenderly, his fingers sliding up to his and threading between them, and he tried to keep the touches from affecting him, from his words to not hurt him. 

But it was too late —His heart was already broken from a long time now, because when he thought that he finally would have his long-pining feelings be requited, even in a more carnal way instead of romantic, his hopes crumbled in front of him when Keith started ignoring him. He hated feeling guilty so for a long time he blamed him for not approaching when he could, for not calling him every night to his rooms and take him when he had every power to do so. But he always knew the problem was him. 

“Not going to fight anymore?” Lotor asked, trail of kisses going up to the corner of his lips and sighing into his trembling breath. 

“No,” he muttered, his voice steady. Because he was right —why would Keith want some courtier without experience? Why would he want someone like him when he could be with someone better? 

Lotor hummed, contemplative, and one of his hands let go of his, cradling his face almost reverently. 

“What a shame,” he sighed feigning pity, his mouth finding his, “That made it fun.” 

He was kissed harshly, in a way he could never correspond, and he tried to shift away when he lacked of air, the touches that he gave at first being nothing compared to the way his caresses furtively moved over him. 

He moaned against his will and took hold of his shoulders, later letting his voice come out when he thought that maybe if couldn’t have what he wanted for years, maybe pretending he liked this he would convince himself that this was good and that he liked what was happening to him. That it didn’t bother him that Keith and no one else picked him for the nights. 

“Oh, Lance.” 

He tried to keep his shivers in check, trying to think it was from pleasure and not from disgust, and he arched his back and neck, fists pulling Lotor’s clothes in all directions, not to pull him close nor to push him away. 

“Lance!” 

The hands over him suddenly disappeared, and he stood there, shocked when he saw Keith taking Lotor from his neck tie, giving him a punch in the side of his face. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” 

To his surprise, Lotor laughed as a maniac, and Keith gave him two punches more. Lance startled out of his trance when he saw his knuckles bloody. 

“Ke- Your Highness! Stop!” he screamed, failing to stop the fourth punch to Lotor’s nose and hearing a sickening crack before he could catch the fist, at least stopping the fifth hit, “Wait!” 

Keith blinked at him, his expression full of ire devolving into consternation, and he let go of Lotor, who fell down to the floor still holding his face while he laughed below his breath. 

“Ah, your weakness,” Lotor murmured, making Lance turn to him, “It was true.” 

“Weakness?” he parroted, and Keith tightened his fists, pulling from Lance’s hold and grasping Lotor’s neck tie once again, pulling him from the ground. 

“Who told you?” he snarled, “How do you dare to do this?” 

Lotor just chuckled weakly, coughing up blood before giving them a steadier stare. 

“Did you really think you could fool me?” he asked with a huff, “Do you really think you could hide your dear love in the courtiers of your castle?” 

Keith’s eyes widened, giving him a quick glance before coming back to Lotor. 

“Who told you?” he asked again, his voice strained and tense. 

But Lotor just laughed again, giving him chills, and Keith pushed him away, taking Lance’s hand and pulling him to follow his steps to somewhere he didn’t care for, too shocked for what just happened, for what he almost did because he was hurt, and for the truth that the Prince had hidden behind his indifference to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
